


pussy so good (i had to save that shit for later)

by thecopperkid, ToAStranger



Series: you're disgusting (baby) [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Breeding Kink, Costumes, Daddy Kink, Feminization, M/M, Mild Degradation, Overstimulation, Panty Kink, Playboy Bunny Steve, Sex Toys, mild exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 10:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecopperkid/pseuds/thecopperkid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToAStranger/pseuds/ToAStranger
Summary: Steve’s gripping so tight to the champagne flute he’s sure he’s gonna shatter it, but he’s watching Billy’s face. Watching Billy scrunch up his nose as he digs around, then slip his hand into the other pocket.Steve’s heart sinks a little.“Yeah, veryfunny,”he says, chewing his lip as the vibrations hit him justright.“Stop fucking around.”Billy’s eyes go all wide, eyebrows knit together and he’s like, “I don’t have it. The remote, it’s not on me.”And that makes Stevepanic.*Steve's going to kill Billy.





	pussy so good (i had to save that shit for later)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not saying this filth is ezra miller's fault, but that bunny photo shoot got us _thinking._
> 
> did we mention this is filthy?

The party is in full swing by the time Steve breaks.

It hadn't started off bad. Billy had even made it sound like a _good_ idea, like something to make an otherwise boring time _interesting_.

Steve had _let_ Billy convince him with easy touches and a shark smile.

Had let Billy pick the toy. Had let him work it in. Had let Billy smack his ass and call him _easy_.

He always lets Billy get away with that shit because, as much as he pretends to hate it, it makes him _burn up_. Makes him brainless. Makes him feel good all over, _especially_ , when Billy kisses him long and sweet after and tells him how _perfect_ he is.

But Steve started regretting giving in this time because whatever Billy picked was _big_ — and that was before Steve saw the fucking remote in his hand after he'd finished getting dressed up for the party.

They'd been fucking for a _while_ before Billy started doing anything more than choking him and calling him a couple names in bed. They'd been playing these _games_ for a while before they started _actually_ dating. They'd moved in with one another before Billy found out Steve liked to _dress up_ , liked to wear panties, liked to look _pretty_ and liked to be tied up and called a slut after.

And then Billy had started on _this_ shit.

“Your pussy looks so good, full up, like this.” Billy had said, after working the toy in, and Steve had burned all over and grunted.

“Shut _up_ , Billy. Oh, my _god_ , you're _disgusting_.”

Billy had just grinned, kissed his ass, and pulled away. And Steve had thought he could handle it.

He'd thought he'd be fine, all dolled up for the costume party, fishnets and heels and bunny ears and tail all part of the _look_. He was a Playboy Bunny.  Billy was his Heff.

Steve is in his element— lips red and bodice redder— and it was all in the name of _pretend_ . He gets to look pretty, gets to feel _sexy_ , with the secret of lace under his suit. He thought he could ignore the weight, the _pressure_ inside of him.

That was long before Billy started playing with the vibration settings on the remote.

Now, Steve wants to _cry._ Wants to run to the bathroom and jerk off and stop feeling like he's about to cum all over himself at a party.

But Billy keeps his arm around his waist the entire time, keeps him close, grinning the entire time while Steve shifts and clutches at his robe and bites back moans and whimpers and breathless desperation.

“Billy, we gotta _go_ ,” he finally says, in his ear, champagne in his hand.

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?” Billy asks, wicked. “You’re not having a good time?”

Steve swears, Billy’s gonna be the death of him.

It’s so much worse when Billy’s pressing up against him, the solid weight of his body warm and inviting against Steve’s front. It would be so _easy_ to just let go. To sink against Billy and let it _happen._ Let the orgasm course over him, just give in to it. But he _can’t_ do that, not with everybody around, so close he feels like he’s gonna suffocate.

Steve tangles his fingers tighter in Billy’s robe (his robe that is _too fucking short,_ and of course, he’s only got briefs on underneath it) as he grits out under his breath, “Turn it off. Please.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Billy says, and his mouth’s pressed against Steve’s hair as he leans into him. “You’ve been doing _so_ good, baby.”

“I’m serious,” Steve says, breath hitching in his chest. “I can’t, I _can’t_ , okay, I’m gonna — Billy. Come _on,_ it’s starting to _hurt.”_

“Okay, okay, fine,” Billy says, pulling away  — and Steve’s practically _whining_ at the loss of support — so he can fumble in one of the pockets of his robe. “Such a brat.”

Steve’s gripping so tight to the champagne flute he’s sure he’s gonna shatter it, but he’s watching Billy’s face. Watching Billy scrunch up his nose as he digs around, then slip his hand into the other pocket.

Steve’s heart sinks a little.

“Yeah, very _funny,”_  he says, chewing his lip as the vibrations hit him just _right._ “Stop fucking around.”

Billy’s eyes go all wide, eyebrows knit together and he’s like, “I don’t have it. The remote, it’s not on me.”

And that makes Steve _panic._

“You just had it,” he hisses, feeling his cock kicking up in his panties. He’s getting dangerously close. He hates to admit it, but maybe the sensation’s _enhanced_ at the thought of getting caught.

“I must have _left_ it somewhere,” Billy says. And something in Steve _knows_ Billy must be lying about losing it, but does it matter?

There’s no way he’s gonna just hand over the remote to Steve, anyway, not without a fight.

He reaches for Steve’s waist, tugs him in close, making sure to shove his knee between his thighs, slides past until his own thigh is rubbing against Steve’s cock, and Steve’s whining.

It’s like, they’re in the corner, and the room’s filled in enough that Billy can just get _away_ with all this, and it’s not fucking fair.

“Guess you’re just gonna have to ride it out,” Billy’s ghosting into Steve’s ear.

Steve strangles back a groan, his lower back curving, trying to arch _away_ from Billy's thigh lest he start _rutting_. He clutches at Billy's shoulder, his fingers digging in, yanking at the silk of his robe. He downs his champagne.

“You're the fucking _worst_ ,” Steve hisses, feeling Billy's hand slip down his back and squeeze at his ass.

The constant, relentless vibrations rattle between his back molars. They're not high or fast, just a low, steady sensation. Enough to make Steve think he could take a night of it when they'd stepped out their apartment door.

He'd been stupid enough to not factor in the _size_ of the toy Billy buried inside of him or the weighty sensation of it as he walked around. Billy _knew_ how much Steve liked feeling _full_ and he'd taken _advantage_.

It was a zero sum game, or whatever, and Steve hadn't even realized he was playing.

“C'mon, baby. No one's _looking_.” Billy says, lips at his ear, breath hot.

Steve closes his eyes for a second. Breathes through the momentary haze.

Then, he shoves Billy away, because Billy _wants_ him to give in and Steve doesn't want to make it that _easy_.

“Go get me a drink.”

Billy cackles, smacking a wet kiss to Steve's cheek. “Love you too, sweetheart. More champagne?”

“Gin,” Steve says, biting his cheek to keep from grinning, because Billy's the _worst_. “Hurry back.”

“You got it, pretty boy.”

With a wink and a grin, Billy's gone. Steve presses himself back against the wall and watches him go, half wishing someone would trip him just so the rest of the world could see and mock Billy's _ridiculous_ holiday boxer briefs, until Billy is gone in the crowd.

Then, he leans back, eyes closed, and presses a hand to that space below his navel.

The weight in him is intense. Heady. Electric. It makes him feel half out of his mind; he's barely holding it together.

He shifts a little on his feet. Feels the toy shift, too. He wants to _die_.

Or maybe kill Billy.

His breath comes a little shorter. A little faster. It's buzzing right near his prostate.

He has to keep himself from cupping a hand over his crotch and just giving in.

He decides. He’s gonna do it. Just real quick, okay, he’s gonna let himself have this, indulge in it. Everyone’s distracted, they’re all drunk anyway. Billy was right, that _no one’s looking._ They’ll never notice his eyes fluttering, or the moan he’ll bite back, or the way his thighs will tremble through it — they’ll never know. And even better, Billy won’t be around to have the _satisfaction_ of watching him suppress it as the waves take over him.

But then suddenly the vibration setting changes, starkly shifts into a sporadic pulse. It’s slower, less direct stimulation than he really wants, and it can only mean one thing — that Billy’s _found_ the goddamn remote.

Like he even lost it in the first place.

Steve looks up through the throng of costumes to see Billy’s nasty grin. Then he’s sipping out of the tiny straw in Steve’s gin and tonic, and holding up the remote in his hand, like it’s a trophy.

Steve’s watching in terror as Billy presses the off button with his thumb, and the thing just _dies._ Steve thinks he’s going to die, too.

He feels his jaw drop. He’s _livid._ And Billy looks like he’s enjoying that way too much.

Just when Steve was accepting his fate, letting himself get into it, so close he could _taste_ it, Billy ripped it out right from under him.

Which is pretty standard for Billy.

*

The Uber ride home is torture. Knowing that the toy’s still inside him, and that Billy’s so close in proximity, it’s got Steve itching to touch Billy right there, but he also _really_ doesn’t want to be that couple that’s doing sneaky shit in the backseat.

So when they bust through their apartment door, they’re already all over each other, and Billy lifts Steve up around his waist like it’s _nothing._ Steve will never get tired of that. Billy holds him by his thighs, pushes him against the wall in their tiny hallway, and tongues into his mouth, sloppy and gross. Billy tastes sweet, chemically, like alcohol, and he’s so _warm_ and inviting compared to the air outside.

They don’t make it to their room because Steve’s so desperate for it. He slides out of Billy’s grip and gets to his knees, and he’s probably gonna rip his fishnets in the process, but he knows Billy would fucking _love_ that, anyway. Would love making a mess of Steve.

In fact, the more visibly messy Steve is, the better, as far as Billy’s concerned.

“I’ve been waiting for this all fucking _night,”_ Steve groans, stroking up Billy’s muscular thighs, a tease. Fingertips just barely grazing the hem of the robe. “Can’t believe you were gonna _let_ me cum all over myself like that. You’re so mean.”

Billy’s looking down in _awe._ All starry-eyed as he touches the fuzzy, lopsided ears sticking up. Steve knows they look kind of ridiculous. But the look in Billy’s eyes makes it worth it.

“I just like watching you squirm, princess, you get so worked up,” Billy says. “Tell me what you want.”

Billy tugs the rope of his robe, and lets it fall open. So conceited.

He _is_ perfect, all tan skin and muscles. His cock strains up and away from his body through those holiday print briefs, the stupid ones with champagne bottles popping on them. He’s so _lewd._

Regardless, Steve still wants Billy in his _mouth._ Wants to choke on him.

But first, he wants Billy as desperate as he is.

“I want you so bad. Want you in my mouth, daddy.”

It’s the first time he’s dropped that. Steve’s been _wanting_ to say it, but he hasn’t, because he was unsure of the response it would garner. And now it just comes out, a little shy, quiet. Testing.

Billy doesn’t _say_ anything just then, doesn’t growl out like Steve sort of hoped he would, but instead he just stares, eyes a little glazed over like he’s working so hard to process this. Doesn’t even know what to make of what came out of Steve’s mouth.

He looks like he’s a second away from losing it, which is just how Steve likes him. Especially after the way Billy treated him all night.

Billy absently trails a finger down, strokes through a few stray locks of hair until he reaches Steve’s cheek, then ghosts the pad of his fingertip, featherlight, over his lips that are streaky-red from kissing.

Steve opens for him. Sticks his tongue out, and lets Billy inside, beginning to suck.

That gets Billy _groaning._

“Say it again,” he huffs out, like he’d been trying to hold it back, like he doesn’t really believe Steve had said it in the first place. He’s gone all demanding. “Fuck. Again, for me, baby.”

Steve’s nearly grinning as he lets Billy run his fingers over his tongue, hook inside his cheeks, experimenting.

Then he grabs Billy’s wrist to stop him, pulls him out of his mouth and says, “What, you liked it? You wanna hear me say it?”

“Please,” Billy begs, closing in on him. _“Please._ You’re killing me.”

“Yeah?” Steve says. “I know the _feeling.”_

“I’m sorry,” he says. “I’m _sorry,_ alright? I won’t do it again, I promise. Just. Lemme hear you.”

“You’re not _sorry,”_ Steve’s scoffing, but he’s slipping his fingers under the waistband of Billy’s briefs, rolling them down slow so his cock is released, bobbling at the disturbance. “You’re never sorry.”

Billy hisses at the sudden rush of cool air. He presses a hand to the wall behind Steve, eyes closed tight, and takes a breath.

Like he's on the edge of his own control. Like one right word would break him.

So, Steve leans forward, doesn't touch his cock even though his mouth is _watering_ , and bites at his hip instead. Squeezes at his thighs. Looks up at him through his lashes.

“C'mon, daddy, _please_.” He breathes. “Fuck my mouth. Fuck my mouth, daddy, I want your cock so bad.”

Billy musters enough composure to say, “Open for me,” and when Steve obeys, he takes the base of his cock in his hand. Prods the head against Steve’s waiting tongue and slides against it, ‘til Steve adjusts for him, sucks his length in.

Billy feels so _full_ in Steve’s mouth. Heavy and thick, stretching him so wide he’s not sure he can fit it all.

Steve _loves_ it. He'd never admit to how _much_ he loves it, but he's practically gagging for it.  Wants to stay here, on his knees, with Billy's cock a heavy weight on his tongue for forever.

He can't help but moan. Presses forward and gets Billy deeper. Tastes salt and heat all along his palate. His eyes flutter as Billy sinks his hand into his hair and _pulls_.

“Slow down, baby.” Billy says, staring down at him, blue eyes bright even in the dim lights of their apartment.

Steve goes still, just hollows his cheeks and _sucks—_ and Billy's fist tightens and drags him closer. His cock is fat and fills up his mouth perfectly, and as Billy drives in, it's long enough to choke him.

Steve moans again.

“Fuck,” Billy breathes, wavering long enough for Steve to gag as he presses for _more_ and digs his nails in at Billy's thighs. “ _Baby_.”

Then, he pulls Steve off until he's panting, the tip of Billy's cock resting against the tip of his tongue. When Steve looks up, eyes a little glassy, he can see Billy's jaw flex.

And then Billy's eyes narrow.

“You're not being very _good_ , baby.” Billy says. “You wanna be good for me, right? You wanna be a good girl?”

Steve feels a rush of prickling arousal chase the sudden shame. Billy's fingers tighten further in his hair until his scalp hurts.

“You wanna be a good girl for daddy, right, baby?”

Steve _whines_. “ _Please_.”

“Hands behind your back and keep your eyes on me.”

“Yes, daddy.”

Steve feels breathless and ashamed and _painfully hard_ .  His panties are ruined, he knows vaguely and distantly, but all he can focus on right now is Billy's hand in his hair and Billy's cock and the weight of the toy still nestled so _deep_ in him.

He puts his hands behind his back and waits.

Billy holds Steve tight by the fistful of hair, keeps him in place while he sort of thuds his cock against Steve’s face. Slaps it on his cheek, over his nose, and his upturned chin. Steve dares to put his tongue out, and Billy ruts against that, too.

Steve really wants to _groan,_ to take Billy into his mouth, lick him sloppy and messy, but being told how _good_ he is takes precedence, so he holds still and lets Billy tease him.

Billy does it again. A little harder this time. Like maybe he thought Steve being so good was a _fluke._ He tips Steve’s head back, grips the base of his cock and bounces it against his jawbone, a dense and dull pressure.

When Steve only stares longingly back up at him, Billy releases his cock in favor of fishing about inside the flowing pocket of his robe.

And then suddenly Steve _gasps_ — but doesn’t move a fucking muscle, doesn’t look away from the intensity of Billy’s gaze — as the toy inside him comes alive again, surprising him. It’s buzzing on the lowest setting, a slow, pulsing rhythm. His reward.

But it’s not _enough,_ is the thing. And Billy _knows_ that.

Maybe that’s why he’s smiling so devilishly from above Steve.

“Doing so good, baby,” he says. “Always so fucking good. Think you can keep it up for me?”

And then he positions between Steve’s parted lips and slides in, pushing to the hilt in one fluid motion so Steve’s mouth is filled with his thick cock.

When the head hits the back of Steve’s throat, blunt, he tightens up his abdomen so as not to choke and shudder. He feels tears pricking the corners of his eyes, threatening to fall, but he lets Billy pick up the pace anyway, just grips tight to his own forearms behind his back and takes Billy as deep as his throat will allow.

Billy’s grunting above him, his eyebrows drawn tight together and his fat lower lip caught between his teeth as he fucks into Steve’s mouth.

He’s alternating between stroking through Steve’s hair and tangling his fingers in it so tight, it _hurts,_ plunging his cock into Steve’s mouth so saliva bubbles up on the corners of his lips.

As incentive, Billy reaches back in his robe. Dials up the speed of the toy.

It’s _heaven._ A steadier, stronger, more vibrant pulse that Steve can feel reverberating throughout his entire body, it seems. He clenches around it, luxuriating in the enhanced sensation, and tries _so_ hard to hold still. He knows his eyes look hazy, _gone,_ but he stares back at Billy, anyway, determined.

“God, _look_ at you,” Billy’s marveling, watching his cock disappear past Steve’s lips. And then, an afterthought, with his voice sounding to Steve as if it’s dripping gold like _honey,_ “I want you to cum like this, princess. Want you to cum while you throat me.”

It's everything that Steve loves.  He feels _full_ .  With Billy using his mouth like this. With the toy, big and pulsing, inside of him. He loves it and Billy _knows_ that.

He whines around him, the sound muffled by the slick slide of Billy's cock pushing past the obscene stretch of his lips, and he feels saliva roll down his chin. Billy presses _deeper_ and Steve's eyes roll back as he fucks into his throat.

He feels dizzy. He can't _breathe_. The rush of euphoria makes his thighs tremble as he tightens up around the toy.

“Swallow for me,” Billy says, commanding. “Wanna feel your throat work.”

Steve bucks against nothing. Feels his dick kick and pulse in his panties as he spills out. He swallows around Billy's cock once, then twice, and then Billy withdraws enough for Steve to suck in breath after breath.

He's gasping, tongue out, fighting against the tight press of his bodice against his ribs. It makes it headier, somehow, that he can't catch his breath.

Must have something to do with that _choking_ thing he likes so much.

Steve feels his panties go hot and wet, seeping out, trailing down his thigh a bit. He’s so fucking _wrecked_ already, but he knows Billy enough to know that Billy isn’t done with him that easy.

Billy lets go of Steve’s hair and, overcome with everything, he scoops Steve up effortlessly and carries him to the recliner by the coffee table. Steve’s all weak from the orgasm, still glowing, still panting, head spinning and the toy vibrating incessantly inside him, almost _too much_ now that the climax has hit.

They’re making out sloppy, and Billy lays them both back, sinks into the chair and begins rocking up into Steve, who’s in a daze but still responsive, swiveling his hips just a little. Billy has one hand on Steve’s hip, stroking over the edge of the bodice. The other hand’s on his neck, fingers behind his ear, trailing up into his hair. Holding him in place so Billy can just _take_ from him.

Steve pulls away just a bit, enough to mumble, “What do you want, daddy?”

And he can feel Billy’s cock kick up beneath him at the word.

“Wanna fuck you,” Billy says, and he kisses Steve again, then the corner of his mouth, down his jaw until he’s migrated to sucking at Steve’s neck. Sure to leave marks. “Wanna fuck that pussy.”

Steve melts into it, all pliant in Billy’s lap, weak from cumming, but he jolts a little when Billy says it.

“So _gross,”_ Steve whines, like he isn’t _into_ it. “Baby. You’re so gross.”

Billy’s salving up the sensitive skin of Steve’s neck, probably tasting his cologne. He laughs into Steve’s pulse and Steve’s shivering.

His hand slides around Steve's hip to his ass. He _presses_ , his fingers finding the small flared base of the toy and nudging it deeper.

Steve cries out and ruts, rubbing against Billy's belly with his ruined panties and softened cock.

“You don't want me in your pussy, sweetheart?”

Steve's body jerks and jolts. He digs his nails into Billy's shoulders and keens.

“Daddy, please,” he gasps, nerves on fire. “Please— I can't—”

Billy toggles the toy again. Wiggling it around by distributing weight differently across his fingers. It makes Steve’s breath hitch, caught tight in his chest.

He observes Steve’s face carefully. Keeps that intense eye contact while he _watches_ Steve adjust and shift needily in his lap.

“You love being filled up like this, _don’t_ you,” Billy says, quiet, and Steve leans into him, slumping against his shoulder.

He whines as Billy slips his fingers into his panties, hooks in and slides them down his thighs.

Then Billy fingers over the base of the toy and _pulls,_ and Steve’s hissing as he works it out of him, torturously slow. When he’s got it all the way out, he circles it around Steve’s hole before he presses in deep again. Steve wraps his arms around Billy’s shoulders, digs his nails into his back.

“I want it,” Steve blurts, giving in, rocking back against the toy as Billy fucks him with it. He leans his forehead in between Billy’s neck and shoulder. “I want you.”

“Want me where?” Billy says, voice taunting.

“I want you,” he says. “Inside.”

Billy’s fucking _laughing_ at him, because they both know that it isn’t what he’s looking for. “Tell me _where.”_

Steve feels his cheeks warm up. “I want you in my pussy.”

Billy hums, pushing the toy in deep again, angling it, letting it buzz against his nerves until he's shaking and whimpering and bucking.

“Say it _right_ , baby.”

Steve pants as Billy pulls the toy all the way out again and then teases with little presses and dips of the tip of it. He pulls back, dazed and breathless, and kisses along Billy's jaw.

“I want your cock in my pussy, daddy. Please, lemme have it.”

Billy groans and shoves the toy back in, rough and deep.

“Again.  Beg me for it.”

“ _Please_ ,” Steve says, gasping as Billy fucks the toy in and out, with that same harsh relentlessness. “Please, daddy— I want your cock. Want you to fill me up. Need it, daddy.”

Now that Steve feels tormented, like he’s actually going to break, Billy finally seems to be satiated.

“You’re so good,” he says, and that makes Steve feel warm and inexplicably _proud_ all over. His cock twitches, filling out again quickly. “So fucking good, princess.”

When Billy pulls back out this time, he replaces its absence with his middle finger. He teases against Steve’s hole. Presses _just_ the pad of his finger there, and Steve, so fucked out and oversensitive, whimpers at the slightest touch.

“Already so wet for me, baby,” Billy’s purring. “You want my dick that bad?”

He rubs the length of his finger against Steve, who’s leaning back into it, desperate to take him inside.

But Billy frustratingly doesn’t let him have it. Instead he smacks Steve’s ass, making a loud crack, and it leaves Steve groaning, feeling raw.

“Turn around,” Billy instructs. “I wanna see that tight pussy.”

“Daddy—”

“Show me.”

“I can’t, I can’t take it anymore, I need it—”

And Billy _pushes_ on him, _pulls_ on him until he flips, still on his knees but facing away. Steve lifts one leg out of the restraint of the panties, leaves them dangling, forgotten, on his left thigh.

Billy guides Steve with his large hands. Strokes over his thighs, his hips.

Then Steve feels himself being spread wide, one of Billy’s hands on either side of his ass, and he gasps, feeling embarrassed. So _seen._

And then he almost _loses_ it right there when he looks over his shoulder to watch, sees Billy lean in and spit onto Steve’s hole. He does it messy and loud.

Steve can’t bite back the moan that surfaces. Degradation, in any form, has always been such a _thing_ for him. Always gets him feverish and _delirious_ and pliant.

“You _like_ that?” Billy’s sneering. “Only a slut would get off on that.”

 _“Please,”_ is all Steve can muster, and he’s bordering on hysterics.

“I want you to ride me,” says Billy evenly.

Billy coaxes him into his lap. Steve moves to accommodate, sitting back on his heels in place of kneeling. He relaxes into Billy’s broad chest, and can feel his fat cock pressed between them, warm against Steve’s ass. So tantalizingly close to where Steve really wants it.

One of the fishnet stockings has slid down and bunched at his right knee. The other clings desperately to the meat of his thigh. Billy's hand is big and scalding as it runs over his thigh, coaxing his knees further apart until he feels a slight burn in his groin.

Steve hisses and tries to squirm.

But then there's a hand on his throat, _squeezing_. Then there's a mouth at his ear, breath hot against the side of his face. Then there's a sharp _smack_ of Billy's hand on his inner thigh.

Steve jerks and chokes on a half breath he doesn't get to finish taking.

“Be a good girl and sit on daddy’s cock, huh?” Billy says, not letting go, and Steve's head is _swimming,_ his mouth open, his eyes wide, his body shaking. “Gotta fill that sweet little pussy up, baby. You ever take a real dick before?”

Steve wants to _cry_. He shakes his head instead.

Billy clicks his tongue. He grinds up, eases his grip a bit, lets Steve gasp and twitch.

“I think you're _lying_ , baby. Slut like you? I bet you love taking it. Bet you're all fucking loose, aren't you?”

“ _No_ ,” Steve rasps, clutching at Billy's wrists as he squeezes at his throat again, as he digs his blunt nails into the red on the inside of Steve's thigh. “No, daddy, just you— just you, please, I _promise_ —”

“Better keep it tight, then.” Billy says, coaxing Steve up onto his knees a little, guiding his cock to press at Steve's entrance, hand still on his throat. “Would hate to find out you're _lying_.”

And then he's shoving up and dragging Steve down, sheathing himself in one go. It burns a little, the stretch, and Steve's throat works around a sob as Billy's fingers dig in to the rapid thud of his pulse under his ear. It makes Steve clench up, makes Billy's cock feel _bigger_ , _thicker_ inside of him, and his eyes roll back as his cock weeps precum between his spread thighs.

Billy clicks his tongue again. He bucks up and groans as Steve spasms.

“ _Way_ too loose to be a virgin,” Billy says, breath heavy, so Steve knows he doesn't _mean it_ , but Steve tries to clench up more around him anyway, panting raggedly with what little breath Billy and the tight press of his bodice allows. “What a fuckin’ _slut_ . Bet you could take _two_ cocks, you're so damn greedy.”

Steve whines, rutting back onto him. He presses a hand to his belly, feels Billy deep like that, underneath the red silk and ribbing of his costume. He spasms and tightens up for him until Billy's breath is just as short.

“Careful, princess.” Billy says, thumb rubbing a contrast of soothing circles under his right ear, his other hand splaying out over where Steve's got his own pressed. “I'm not wearing a rubber. I cum in you, you're gonna get knocked up.”

“Don't, daddy, please. I'm so _full_.”

Steve's words slur over his tongue. He sounds drunk, or high maybe, even to himself.

The pleasure of it all leaving him dazed. Blissed.

Steve works himself back onto Billy, who can’t hold back anymore, who begins rutting into Steve, meeting his rhythm. The way Billy sounds in Steve’s ear, he swears he could die.

Billy’s pressing tight into Steve’s throat as he fucks up into him, and that makes Steve feel too fucking close again, already. He whines, starts to trail his hand down to his cock that’s straining between his legs. Get some _relief._ But Billy stops him, tangles their fingers together and keeps Steve’s hand over his belly.

“How do I feel, baby?”

“So fucking big,” says Steve. “You’re gonna _break_ me.”

“You came from sucking my cock,” Billy says. “So I _know_ you can cum like this. Just from feeling me so deep inside you. Inside that pretty _pussy.”_

“I can’t,” Steve pants, throat struggling against Billy’s hand. “I can’t, it’s too much.”

“Baby,” he says. He nibbles at Steve’s earlobe, licks over it. “I know you can. I know you wanna be good. Know how much you _love_ being good for me.”

It’s true, when Billy’s touching Steve, all he fucking wants is to do is make Billy happy, to be told how perfect he is.

But he doesn’t think he can cum again, not so soon after the first time.

And then Billy’s let go of Steve’s hand. Fumbles for a moment beside them on the chair ‘til he finds the toy again, spits generously on it, and gets it vibrating again. Reaches under Steve’s thigh and presses the tip of the thing to where they’re connected, and Steve’s instantly mewling.

He keeps his hips moving with Steve, relentlessly filling him completely.

“Come on, princess.” Billy’s saying, all wet against Steve’s ear. “You’re gonna cum on my cock.”

Steve’s grasping desperately at the arms of the chair, unsure of where to put his hands as Billy slides in and tickles his rim with the toy, because he _knows_ touching his cock isn’t an option.

“I don’t wanna,” Steve fusses. “I _can’t_ do it.”

The way Billy’s filling him combined with the vibrations, it’s all too fucking _much._ And then Billy’s messing with it until he’s got the tip pushing in, not all the way, just _enough_ to make the stretch sting a little, and Steve’s _cumming,_ all over himself. Hot and wet across his thighs, dripping down onto the upholstery and Billy’s thighs, too.

He can’t catch his breath. He’s so overstimulated, but there’s nothing to rut into and it leaves him feeling almost unsatisfied as the orgasm courses through him. He wants so badly to touch himself through it, but Billy’s so _bossy._ He knows he just has to ride it out.

“Damn,” Billy says. “You’re so fucking good for me. Think you could’ve taken two cocks, after all.”

Steve's stuck, rutting and rocking, gasping in these wretched little sobs. He's clutching at the armrests, squirming, half trying to get himself off of Billy's cock and away from the toy playing havoc on his nerves.

Billy doesn't let him. Tugs him down with an arm around his waist, nudging that toy just a little deeper in with his cock as Steve rides out ecstasy that’s painfully close to agony.

“ _Billy—_ ” Steve gasps, and then cries out sharply as Billy grunts and bucks _deeper_ , like a punishment. “ _Daddy_ — daddy, please, I can't— _I can't_ —”

“Can't, _what_ , baby?” Billy asks, grinding up, and Steve's _crying_ , tears rolling down his face freely.

“You're too big. Take it out, daddy, please— _you're too big_.”

Billy _groans_ , loud and long.

Steve can still hear the toy buzzing, even when it's no longer breaching him alongside Billy's length. He hiccups and sobs as Billy shifts his weight, pulling free of him and leaving him painfully _empty._

“ _P_ _lease_ —”

Billy's hands are urgent. He's sliding them forward, wrestling Steve out of the chair with him, getting him on his knees on the carpet, and it burns as Billy shoves him forward, swiping an arm out over the coffee table and then bending Steve over it.

There's a moment, head spinning, that Steve thinks Billy's going to finish by jerking off onto his ass. It wouldn't be the first time.

But then there's a _crack_ that jolts him forward. A yelp that he can't swallow down. He clutches at the edge of the coffee table, his ass burning where Billy spanked him.

“You've been so greedy, all night.” Billy says, soothing over the red mark on his ass with a palm, but he sounds _wrecked_ , just as wrecked as Steve feels. “Cumming _twice._ Don't you think it's _my turn_ , baby?”

Steve whimpers, feels Billy smooth a hand up his spine, and then feels his fingers thread through his hair. He feels Billy's cock at his entrance and _spasms_.

“You want me to cum in this pretty pussy, baby girl? Want me to fill you up? _Breed you_?”

“Yes, daddy.” Steve says, and chokes on a sound as Billy slides in, smooth and quick, hand fisting in his hair.

He yanks Steve’s head back as he stuffs himself inside, and Steve leans his weight into the table, spread out on it, and it’s cool against his body.

“You gonna take it? Gonna let me cum inside you?”

Billy slides his hand down Steve’s arm, grabs his wrist and tugs it behind his back. Uses it as leverage as he drives in, still holding tight to his fistful of hair.

“I want it.” Steve gushes, and his words are punctuated as Billy pushes into him. Their skin slaps together. “I wanna feel you fill me. Like you’re. Knocking me _up.”_

He knows he sounds sort of embarrassed when he says it. Thinks maybe _that’s_ why Billy likes him to say this stuff so much.

Billy groans when he hears it, low in his throat, bordering on a growl as he thrusts in, balls-deep.

“Tell me whose pussy it is,” Billy blurts.

“Yours,” Steve whispers.

“Say ‘gain, baby, _whose_ pussy is it?”

“It’s _yours,_ daddy.”

“I’m gonna cum inside,” he breathes out, starting to lose his rhythm. His hips stutter, and Steve’s so _pleased_ with how it sounds like he’s coming apart. Tables turned. “Gonna breed that pussy. Gonna leave you _leaking.”_

“Cum for me, daddy.” Steve encourages, and he tightens around Billy’s cock to fuck with him even more. “Know you’ve been thinking about stuffing my pussy all night. Make me take it.”

Billy slides in deep for the last time, and he clings to Steve’s wrist and hair as he grunts, emptying himself completely.

Steve swears he can _feel_ it. Thick and wet and hot, stuffing him so full he feels like he can’t _take_ it.

Billy’s hips rock slowly as he comes down from it, and he’s all praise, collapsing into Steve’s back, letting go of where he’d had him restrained so he can wrap both arms around Steve’s waist, sliding over the red satin. Holding him tight to his sweating chest. He presses his face into Steve’s neck and just _breathes,_ shaky and fucked-out.

Steve slumps against the table, equally as spent and still flying. Coasting on the high of it all.

He feels Billy's cock twitch inside him, feels the heavy weight of his cum, hot and thick, and moans. Wishes, in his haze, that he could _stay_ like this.

“ _Baby,”_ Billy breathes, all awe, all adoration, and presses kisses all along his neck and across his shoulders. “So good. So fucking _perfect_. Did so well, taking me like that.”

Steve hums, a pleased and brilliant pride blossoming in his chest.

“Did so fuckin’ _well_ , baby.” Billy keeps saying, between the lazy presses of his mouth between Steve's shoulder blades. “Wanted to tell you, all night. Looked so pretty for me.”

Steve thinks, for a second, he could _literally_ die happy, right now.

“You okay?” Billy asks.

“M'good.” Steve mumbles, pressing his hot cheek to the table. _“So_ good, daddy.”

Billy groans.

“Yeah, you are.” Billy says, hips grinding forward a little, like he's trying to push his cum _deeper_ .  “ _Fuck_ , you're amazing.  Wanna keep you like this. Wanna make sure it _takes_ . Right, baby? Get you nice and _knocked up_?”

“Yes, daddy.”

Steve's sort of _out of it_ . Kind of fucked out. Doesn't really _catch it_ until Billy's pulling out of him and then sinking that buzzing, big toy back _in_.

He jolts against the table, cock giving a feeble twitch between his thighs, and he scrambles for purchase.

“ _Billy—”_

“Shh, baby.” Billy says, soothing a hand down his side as he eases it all the way in, as Steve squirms and whines and huffs.  “It's okay. I got you.”

And then the vibrations are _off_ but he's still so _full_ . So _heavy_.

He groans and lays there as Billy nudges at the base of the toy, as he strokes over satin and gently pulls off his bunny ears.

“So pretty. Gonna keep this, get you in it again, right? Gonna keep this outfit for me, baby?”

Steve whines. “Yes, daddy.”

“Good girl,” he says, kissing between his shoulder blades again, and Steve _blushes_. “Let's get you cleaned up.”

He guides him up, gathers him in his arms, and carries him to their room. Steve presses his face to Billy's neck and just breathes for a bit.

When they're there and Steve's on his own two feet, Billy strips him. Rubs at the marks the stockings and the outfit left on his skin. Wipes him down with a warm washcloth. Helps him clean his face.

And then they're in bed, curled up under the sheets together, all bare skin, and Billy wraps his arms around him as Steve tucks his nose up under Billy's jaw.

He's half asleep when he feels the lowest _pulsing_ from the toy. He moans, squirms, and pinches at Billy's side as he laughs and turns it off, putting the remote on the bedside table.

“ _Mean,”_ Steve accuses.

Billy swaddles him back up in his arms and presses his lips to Steve’s forehead, barely kissing, just sort of touching there. Steve tangles his leg between both of Billy’s, and likes the way his softened cock feels against Billy’s thick thigh. If he wasn’t so fucking _gone,_ he’d probably be rutting against it all over again.

“I just like watching you _fuss,”_ Billy says. “Like making you feel good. I could watch you cum all night.”

“I don’t think you like it for _my_ sake,” Steve huffs. “You’re an asshole. Think you just like _torturing_ me.”

Billy’s sort of laughing about it. He squeezes Steve to his chest and settles against him. Steve trails fingers across his chest, grazes his thumb against the dusky pink nub of his nipple.

“Seemed to be real fucking _into it_ tonight,” Billy taunts.

And that’s pretty valid.

Steve can’t contain his yawn. It must be, like, what, _three_ in the morning by now? Billy’s usually trapping him in a bear hug this late at night, snoring soundly on top of him as Steve tries to maintain his half of the pillows that Billy’s lazily usurping.

“Princess is _tired,”_ says Billy.

“Hey,” Steve warns, but he’s barely keeping his eyes open. “I only like that when I’m, like. _Dressed up._ You know that.”

Billy’s stroking over his hair, like, _“Yeah,_ baby. I _know_ that.”

Steve hums. “Still mean.”

“You kinda love it.”

Love _me_ , he means.

Steve hides his sleepy smile. He knows Billy can feel it pressed to his skin.

“ _Maybe_ ,” he says.

“Yeah,” Billy sighs, kissing the top of his head. “Me too, baby.”


End file.
